Resistencia Shinobi
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: La cuarta guerra mundial ha acabado, para Naruto y Sasuke :Konoha está en paz. Danzo es el sexto hokage, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen... -Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura ,¿por que han hecho esto!¿Por que destruyen esta paz que tanto nos costo!- -Naruto-Kun, te amo , pero esta no es la paz que tú crees...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bonjour!(Decidido! Ese será mi sello personal XD) , bueeeno, ya sé que dirán, pendeja por qué mejor no actualizas los otros dos fics?... No me aguanté las ganas y por fin me animo a publicar este, mi saludo será algo extenso así que aguántense, naaa mentira pueden pasarlo si quieren, enserio, pásenlo jajajaja.**

**Esta idea ya la tuve hace mucho tiempo, ya casi un año, waao , sí mucho tiempo de hecho tenía pensado que esta fuera mi primera publicación en fanfiction, pero el miedo a que no sea aceptado me impidió a no realizar tal acto, ahorita mande todo ese miedo al carajo y pues aquí está, este lo escribo porque me siento bien con ello , no se alarmen con todo lo que va pasando por que todo tiene sus razones. **

**Para los que me siguen por Facebook, ya les he explicado porque me tardaré en actualizar, y hay algo que deben saber, yo nunca dejaré inconclusa una historia, me pongo en sus lugares, sé, lo que se siente no leer toda la historia, típico caso con Konoha Gakuen, los caminos en la vida de Naruto , amo ese fic pero la autora ya no lo escribe, casi entro en depresión por eso, de veras!, si no lo leyeron se los recomiendo! Está buenísimo, esa autora escribe como los dioses… Ok no XD … Así que ya lo saben, no abandonaré nunca mis historias! , a no ser que muera claro ….**

**Bueno a la historia: Como vieron ya saben quiénes son los protagonistas, las parejas serán mis tres obsesiones, Naruhina, Sasusaku y Shikatema. Pero no habrá tantos momentos puesto que será más o menos un Shonnen (No me maten por que los mato antes XD) no los trolearé tanto como nuestro Kishi-troll master. Leyeron bien no?.**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia porque yo lo amo .**

**PD: Laaaargo, seee XD.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto- sensei.**

**Aquí comienza! (Inner: POR FIN!)**

**Capítulo 1:El objetivo.**

Habían peleado hasta el final pero por fin consiguieron sellarla, Kaguya Outsuki, la más grande rival que Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke habían enfrentado, por la cual casi pierden la vida al momento de finalizar por fin la técnica del sellado, de no ser por Haruno Sakura quién en todo momento estuvo pendiente de ellos, hubieran muerto, ellos habían utilizado prácticamente todo su chakra, a tal punto de que Naruto ya no era capaz de sanar por si solo sus heridas.

Por más que la alianza shinobi haya hecho todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a todos los aldeanos, no hubo fronteras para el tsukuyomi infinito, técnica que mantuvo a todo el mundo encerrado bajo sus más grandes deseos.(N.A: Los que leen el manga ya sabrán a quienes no afectó el Jutsu y por qué)

Varias aldeas e incluso países enteras se vieron afectadas quedando en la profunda miseria, miles de aldeanos y shinobis quedaron sin tener a donde ir, sin nada que tener, sin nada que comer. Lentamente, finalizada la más grande pesadilla de todas, regresaron a sus hogares, o al menos de lo que haya quedado de ellas, muchos países tuvieron dificultad para poder recuperar nuevamente su estabilidad económica en especial el país del agua, debido a su aislamiento.

El país del fuego fue el que más colaboró con sus otros pares, aun así esto no fue suficiente debido a que ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Dicen que las guerras no traen nada bueno, pero la cuarta sin duda trajo consigo algo que muchas generaciones habían anhelado, la paz. Los aldeanos eran capaces de ayudarse mutuamente con lo poco que tenía, claro, la economía y la infraestructura de todos estaban por los suelos, pero la moral y las ganas de salir adelante estaban ahí, sabían que no podrían solos y no tenían problemas en ayudar o ser ayudados aunque este sea un forastero, la confianza había vuelto en cada uno y por ende la solidaridad.

Ese es el espíritu del aldeano y de la mayoría de los shinobis, nadie imaginaba que al terminar esa guerra, se vendría algo peor…

-Awwwww!, pero mira ese truco, Akamaru eres el mejor!- Exclamaba el ninja de ojos marrones. Sus otros dos compañeros de equipo se encontraban mirándolo con una gotita en la sien, definitivamente amaba a su perro, y no era para menos.

-Ya deja de ser patético Kiba y concéntrate- Regañaba fríamente uno de ellos- Esta es una misión muy importante.-

-Ya Shino!, ¿Que tan importante puede ser entregar un pergamino?- Decía en tono aburrido y totalmente despreocupado.

-Kiba-kun, es una misión de rango S-Argumentaba la última integrante.

El equipo 8 de los nueve novatos de Konoha, ahora considerado como expertos en detectar rastros, fueron enviados a una misión de alto rango el cual consistía en entregar un pergamino cuyo contenido desconocían por completo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué nos envían a esta misión-Hablaba Shino para romper ese incómodo silencio mientras caminaban en medio del bosque, cada uno vestía una larga capa negra con capucha, viajaban de noche y no llevaban la bandana de la aldea puesto que, según órdenes superiores, debían ser lo más sigilosos posibles.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionaba Kiba un poco intrigado.

-Digo, somos rastreadores, más bien deberíamos participar en misiones de búsqueda-Reflexionaba a lo que los otros dos asistieron deteniéndose en un punto para descansar debido al largo viaje que emprendían- No es que no esté de acuerdo con la Hokage pero, ahora la aldea ya se ha recuperado casi en su totalidad puesto que la guerra ya terminó hace un año, siempre supo que servimos más como equipo de búsqueda-

-Estoy de acuerdo Shino-kun, a mí también me pareció extraño que nos asignaran a este tipo de rango- Acotaba la peliazul.

-Acaso crees que somos débiles Hinata- Decía Kiba con un aura de depresión a su alrededor, Shino simplemente suspiró cansado mientras veía que ella trataba de animarlo.

-No quise decir eso Kiba-kun- Esta simplemente trataba de animarlo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Ya hasta eres igual a Naruto- Reprochaba Shino a lo que al chico del perro se le formó una venita en la mano con claras intenciones de pegarlo.

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó, Naruto, era increíble que ya fuera tan lejos y aun así seguía siendo el mismo, no había podido verlo mucho en esos doce meses puesto que se encontraba en muchas misiones con su equipo ya restaurado, sí, habían aceptado a Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta, y la rivalidad entre ambos ahora era terriblemente gigante, el día en el que el azabache declaró que se convertiría en Hokage en medio de semejante batalla. Para ella fue extraño que no reaccionara ante tal afirmación del portador del Sharingan.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?, no puedes nombrar a Naruto porque ella ya se sonroja y tiene la mirada perdida pensando en él-Decía Kiba burlándose de ella, por supuesto siempre hacía eso.

-Kiba-kun!- Gritó la ojiperla al verse descubierta, de repente…

-Kanton Gokakyuu no Jutsu!- Lanzaban un ataque directo hacia ellos tres, el lugar había quedado completamente calcinado y diez personas aparecieron de la nada mirando para todos lados.

Los tres integrantes del equipo 8 habían logrado saltar a tiempo refugiándose entre las grandes ramas de los árboles, se encontraban en distintas partes pero podían observarse, Hinata tenía activado su Byakugan, Akamaru y Kiba ya utilizaron el Juujin Hengen y Shino los tenía rodeados con sus insectos los cuales se encontraban por los suelos.

´´_¿Cómo es posible que no los detectáramos antes?, no deben ser ninjas normales´´._Decía para sus adentros Shino.

-¿Han huido?- Preguntaba uno de los que habían atacado.

-¿Por qué crees que haríamos eso?- Contestaba Kiba saliendo saltando a otra rama para poder salir de su escondite y ser visto- ¡Vamos Akamaru!-Al terminar de formular esa frase se tiró para el lugar en donde se encontraban aquellos extraños- Gatsuga!-

Dos estruendosos remolinos golpearon el suelo y Kiba volvió a aparecer pero no había rastros de los que él quería atacar, todo esto fue observado por la aterrada mirada de Hinata.

´´_N-no puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido? ¿Será un genjutsu?´´_

Dio un respingo asustada al ver que nuevamente aparecían regenerándose lentamente.

´´¿_Edo tensei?´´_

_-_Kiba-kun , sal de ahí!- Advertía ella dando un salto para ir a salvarlo puesto que la oscuridad de la noche cegaba a cualquiera, incluso al agudo olfato de Kiba-Kaiten!- Exclamaba mientras empezaba a dar vueltas y un manto de chakra la cubrió, los shurikens y las katanas chocaron violentamente con su escudo desviándolos.

-Maldición!-Se quejaba el castaño llevándose la mano izquierda a la pierna-Me han dado!-

Shino simplemente bajó hasta ese lugar, la chica notó que este extendía un kunai en señal de defensa, eso la aterro más.

´´_Los insectos de Shino no actúan, lo que quiere decir que no detectan la presencia de algún enemigo, la única que puede verlos soy yo!´´_

_-_Vaya , vaya, el Aburame cree que eso funcionará- Hablaba burlonamente uno de los enemigos- El Inuzuka creyó ser más listo y la princesita Hyûga debe protegerlo- Seguía con su burla.

´´_Esto es malo, saben quiénes somos´´ -_Hinata, lleva a Kiba a un lugar seguro- Ordenaba el oji(N.A:acabo de recordar que no se el color de sus ojos XDDDD).

Ella quedó estática analizando la situación, Shino no podía sentirlos, Kiba no podía verlos , pero ella, ella podía verlos!..Se colocó en posición de defensa a lo que Shino quedó un poco sorprendido.

-Protege el pergamino y a Kiba-kun!- Replicaba a la orden anterior- Puedo verlos!- Aseguraba, el simplemente asintió, conocía las capacidades de la Hyûga.

-Juuho Soushiken!- Dos leones de chakra aparecieron en los puños de la ojiblanca- Los cubriré- Dicho esto se lanzó a sus atacantes , destruyéndolos uno tras otros, esto fue aprovechado por sus compañeros para huir.

-Espera Shino , no podemos dejarla sola!-

-Confía en ella, lo hará bien- Animaba el Aburame, aun así, se lo tuvo que llevar a rastras.

-Se han marchado- Decía uno de ellos a lo que todos frenaron en sus ataques dirigidos a la chica del equipo 8.

_´´¿Por qué se han detenido? Esta es mi oportunidad´´ _Expresaba para sus adentros, viendo como cada uno de ellos se consumía lentamente transformándose en granos de arena.

-Tal parece que nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección – Rompía el silencio otro desconocido (N.A: Ya andele yo con los desconocidos, ya sabrán quienes son, enserio).

Ella simplemente se detuvo en su intento de huir tras sus compañeros, no podía moverse, su mirad reflejaba terror, algo empezó a atravesarle lenta y dolorosamente la espalda, a tal punto era el dolor que gritaba por ello, no era un kunai, ya sintió varias veces el dolor de ser apuñalada por aquel arma, tampoco una katana o algún arma, no , ese dolor era indescriptible, y vaya que ella sabía de dolores.

-Tú, Hyûga Hinata, eres capaz de salvar de la oscuridad a Uzumaki Naruto, así como de llevarlo hacia ella-

-Q-quie-en eres- Fueron las pocas palabras pronunciadas por ella debido a la dificultad que presentaba por estar siendo atravesada.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-

Al día siguiente, una ninja de Konoha se encontraba en un campamento no muy lejos de la ciudad centro de Amegakure.

-Por favor ayúdenme - Pedía una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y orbes negras la cual cargaba con un anciano, se notaba que estaba terriblemente enfermo.

-Adelante, recuéstese!- Decía la ninja médico ayudando al anciano para que pudiera subir a la camilla puesto que este se encontraba terriblemente débil. -¿Qué síntomas tiene?-

-Pues, ha estado vomitando demasiado y no tiene fuerzas ni para caminar- Explicaba con un semblante de pura preocupación- Por favor ayúdeme-Rogaba la mujer-Otros médicos no han querido socorrer a mi padre porque no tengo nada que dar a cambio de sus servicios-

-Pero como es eso posible!- Vociferaba la chica, mientras lo revisaba, tenía los ojos hundidos y denotaba un deshidratación severa ´´_Por poco y entra en shock_´´

-Al parecer se trata de Cólera- Decía la chica al terminar de chequearlo.

-¿Estará bien?-

-Sí, no se preocupe, deberá permanecer internado unos día debido a que los vómitos han hecho que entre a un estado de deshidratación, con suero y todas las vitaminas que tenemos se recuperará en menos de una semana- Finalizaba , a lo que aquella castaña soltaba un hondo suspiro de alivio.

-Muchas gracias, pero…-De un momento a otro cambió su expresión.

-No se preocupe- Hablaba la médico como si leyera su mente- La vida de un ser humano no debería tener precio, no le cobraré nada y será bien atendido-

-De veras que se lo agradezco- Había empezado a derramar lágrimas, pues ya había recorrido casi 4 aldeas y no la atendía ya que no tenía ni donde caerse muerta.

-Oiga no se ponga así, debe ser fuerte- Animaba- A todo esto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Akira- Contestaba con en tono de voz medio bajito.

-Bien Akira, te daré algunas indicaciones para que esto no vuelva a pasar, y si pudieras también comunicar a los demás aldeanos estaría muy agradecida contigo- Decía Sakura.

-Bien, la escucharé atentamente!- Exclamaba en forma marcial, ella la miró con una gotita en la frente.

Luego de terminar de dar las indicaciones a aquella mujer, salió del campamento que se había establecido en el país de la lluvia. Habían enviado al equipo 7 para socorrer aquella área debido a las consecuencias de la guerra.

-Es increíble que aunque ya pasaron un año, este lugar aún no se recupera- Es que hasta Konoha seguía con las consecuencias, y no era para menos siendo que no era un país el que tenía que ser restaurado, sino que todo el mundo.

-Sakura-chan!- Gritaba cierto rubio a lo lejos saludando, el cual estaba acompañado por el azabache que robaba suspiros a la ojijade .

-Hasta que llegan, Naruto! –

-Bueno, sabes que estábamos entrenado- Explicaba nerviosamente el chico mientras reía nerviosamente, desde el momento en que Sakura había empezado a utilizar su verdadero poder al despertar el sello Byakugou, se había jurado nunca más hacerla enojar puesto que esta lo iba a pulverizar.

-Ya va!, ¿compitiendo de nuevo?- Había dado en el clavo por la expresión del ojiazul.

-Emm bueno… pues- Divagaba tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Sólo tengan en cuenta que no estamos en nuestra aldea- Dicho esto simplemente se marchó dejando solos de nuevo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Interrogaba – Generalmente se altera cuando descubre que estamos compitiendo.-

-Hmp, no lo sé- Decía el moreno con total desinterés aunque la curiosidad también lo carcomía por dentro, sólo que, fingía muy bien.

´´_Sakura_´´

Seguían corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, no se habían detenido por nada del mundo, pero el castaño ya no daba más, cayó por el suelo, Akamaru también se detuvo y ladró a Shino para darle aviso.

-Ya.. no puedo.. seguir- Decía jadeando debido al cansancio.

-No es extraño- Hablaba de repente el otro.

-Lo sé, hemos corrido durante toda la noche y no nos han atacado- Acotaba Kiba ya más calmado - Además no sabemos nada de ella- Apretó los puños en el suelo, realmente estaba preocupado, nunca han tenido que separarse en una misión.-Se supone que querían el pergamino, o tal vez…- Tenía miedo a terminar esa frase, no quería tener la razón en esos momentos.

Rápidamente Shino extrajo el pergamino de entre sus cosas, puesto que él era el líder de la misión, lo puso frente a él dispuesto a ver su contenido.

-Qué demonios haces Shino!, se supone que la información es confidencial!- Se alarmaba.

Siguió con sus intenciones, extendió el pergamino y quedó petrificado, no podía ser cierto.

-Está en blanco- Lo dijo casi escupiendo esas palabras- Lo que quiere decir…-

-Que el objetivo no era este pergamino- Rabió el Inuzuka- Si no…-

-Hinata- Completaba el Aburame.

**Colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado, ok no XD.**

**Waaa que emoción, son la once y media de la noche y lo voy a terminar de transcribir, mierda, debo dormir mañana tengo examen de pastelería práctica, quien dijo que es fácil ser chef , es enserio -_- HAHAHAHA**

**Ya va , espero que lo disfruten, y si no les gusto pues… que les den! Naaa mentira XD**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo , aclararé todas sus dudas y pues las sugerencias me ayudarán un montón.**

**No tengo internet ahora por lo que no puedo agradecer a todos los que me alentaron a subir este fic, quizá los decepcione un poco pero debí empezar así, Udia-chan los ama a toditos :v**

**Pero buenooo me despediré con esta pregunta:**

**¿Les gusta la portada de este fic? Me pasé trabajando por ella tres noches por esa maldita foto T-T jaja No se editar así que esta es mi obra maestra OMG Soy una genia…**


	2. Infiltrada?

**Hola! Como esta? Yo pero bien triste , acabo de leer el manga y todo indica que se termina, estoy llorando de veras!**

**Mi vida ya no tendrá sentido, la película me consolará.**

**Bueno, la vida sigue. Triste pero sigue, woaaa me encantaron sus reviews los amoo.**

**Aquí viene el cap 2 después de un mes XDD **

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

**Capítulo 2: Infiltrada**

-Qué demonios haces Shino!, se supone que la información es confidencial!- Se alarmaba.

Siguió con sus intenciones, extendió el pergamino y quedó petrificado, no podía ser cierto.

-Está en blanco- Lo dijo casi escupiendo esas palabras- Lo que quiere decir…-

-Que el objetivo no era este pergamino- Rabió el Inuzuka- Si no…-

-Hinata- Completaba el Aburame.

-No puedo creerlo, debemos avisar a la Hokage-Decía Kiba intentando erguirse paras seguir el trayecto pero en dirección contraria, Shino al ver lo que pretendía su compañero lo detuvo.

-Aún no lo entiendes- Su tono de voz era áspero y su agarre se volvió más firme-No entiendes cuál era el objetivo de llevarsela-

-Pues, ella es la heredera de la rama principal- Intentaba explicar, lo cierto es que no entendía un carajo la situación, sólo quería encontrarla, estaba sumamente preocupado, era tanta su inquietud que le impedía ver toda la situación con claridad.

-La misión es falsa, la misma Hokage nos dio este pergamino- Kiba quedó en shock, por fin había comprendido.

**ºººº Inicio de Flash Backººººº**

_-Necesito que entreguen esta información a Suna- Hablaba ya algo pasada de copas._

_-Tsunade-sama, creo que debería esperar a recuperarse por completo- Intentaba persuadir la muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color._

_-Ni hablar Shizune!-Exclamaba eufóricamente-No puedo dejar que pase más tiempo._

_-Pero al menos hubiese esperado a que amanezca- Decía la ojinegra con una gotita resbalando por la cabeza._

_Los tres integrantes del equipo 8 se encontraban frente a ella, cada uno se encontraba en pijama, con los cabellos desarreglados, a excepción de Shino, este siempre lo traía revoltoso, estaban bastante adormilados puesto que habían sido convocados por la mismísima Hokage, a las tres de la madrugada, menuda hora, pero ordenes son órdenes._

_-Ya nos dirá qué hora partimos, me muero de sueño- Hablaba un Kiba medio dormido bostezando cada segundo._

_-Ustedes que creen!- Gritó escandalosamente despertando a varias personas que vivían alrededor del lugar-Saldrán de inmediato!-Ordenaba._

_Los tres dieron un respingo para luego suspirar pesadamente._

_-Pues ya que!- Hablaba ya más eufórico el castaño de ojos salvajes- ¿Desde cuando salimos a estas horas para una misión?-_

_-Kiba-kun, nos dijeron que debemos ser sigilosos- Regañaba la peliazul para intentar calmar la euforia de su amigo._

_-Pero Hinata, esta misión es extraña- Argumentaba a lo que Akamaru apoyaba a su dueño con un potente ladrido-Nos la dan de madrugada, no debemos salir como ninjas de Konoha y además ni sabemos que información contiene ese pergamino- _

_-No es de nuestra incumbencia, lo que diga este rollo- Decía Shino- Aunque estoy de acuerdo de que esta es la misión más rara que hemos tenido- Los dos asintieron a lo dicho por el líder y el cuarto integrante simplemente volvió a ladrar._

_´´Demasiado extraña´´_

_**ºººFinal de Flas Backººº**_

-Maldición!- Su mirada reflejaba una intensa rabia, sentía mucha impotencia, no podía hacer nada.

-Al fin lo has comprendido- Le decía Shino mirando para varias direcciones-Debemos regresar a la aldea, al fin y al cabo, creo que Hinata estará ahí-

-Que!, ¿Qué sentido tiene, llevársela de vuelta?- Interrogaba Kiba, ahora sí ya no entendía nada.

-La misión es falsa, la misma Hokage nos dio este pergamino en blanco-Repetía de nuevo lo que había dicho hace un momento.

-Sí, ya dijiste eso- Ironizaba el castaño.

-Sea lo que sea, querían que descubramos que no llevábamos ninguna información- Explicaba- Pero sabían que no lo abriríamos hasta que nos atacaran-

-Sabían que nos separaríamos, sólo ella podía verlos-

-Y ahí tendrían la oportunidad de llevársela- Finalizaba el ojinegro acomodándose las gafas oscuras.

-Ya sabían nuestros pasos- De pronto una duda asaltó su mente- ¿Por qué nos dejaron vivos?-

-Quieren que regresemos a la aldea, y eso es lo que haremos-

-Creo que no hay otra manera de saber qué demonios están tramando- Decía Kiba intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie, el intenso dolor se lo impidió, estaba a punto de chocar por el suelo cuando Shino lo detuvo agarrándolo firmemente del hombro.

- Descubriremos cual es el objetivo real -

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La llama de aquel encendedor se había esfumado con el viento que azotaba fuertemente dando a entender que tarde o temprano se vendría una tormenta. Un muchacho de cabellos recogidos en una alta coleta desordenada se encontraba frente a lo que sería una tumba.

-Asuma-sensei- Susurraba por tercera vez.

La tristeza invadía todo su ser cuando visitaba aquel lugar, pero no se encontraba precisamente allí para recordar sus penas.

-Sabes, vengo del hospital- Comenzaba a hablar como si realmente estuviera frente a él, como si estuviera vivo- El pequeño Hiruzen caminó por primera vez- Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

Estuvo siempre pendiente de lo único que había dejado su sensei a parte de sus enseñanzas, su futuro estudiante, el niño que se convertirá en el futuro de la aldea.

-Es problemático, pero Kurenai-sensei decidió que ese sería su nombre- Volvió a encender la llama del encendedor pero a diferencia de la otra vez, prendió un cigarro- Como te prometí cuidaré del Rey, defenderé la aldea con mi vida al igual que al futuro de esta, los niños-

Para Shikamaru, la muerte de su maestro fue un duro golpe, al igual que la muerte de su padre en aquella guerra, ahora no sólo tendría que cuidar del pequeño Hiruzen y la madre de este si no también tendría que proteger a su madre.

-Pero creo que no sólo debemos cuidar al ´´Rey´´ de la aldea de Konoha- Explicaba con suma tristeza en los ojos- He visto mucha miseria en las otras aldeas Sensei, desearía cambiar eso, no me gustaría ver a los aldeanos pasar hambre, cuando yo tengo para comer, frío cuando…-

Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían con cada palabra que sonaba con el aire, quería que lo escuchara, y le diera una respuesta.

-Cuando, yo estoy bien protegido de esta, andan enfermos sin que nadie los atienda- Cerró los ojos y todas esas imágenes vinieron a su mente…

Un niño en el país de las Olas mendigando por un pedazo de pan, un hombre cerca de una fogata fregando sus manos tratando de que aquel cruel frío helado no escarbara hasta sus huesos en Kirigakure, una mujer en Amegakure clamando por ayuda para un anciano que al parecer era su padre.

-¿Qué debo hacer Sensei?- Deseaba una respuesta, aunque en el fondo ya sabía cuál era, o más bien su padre se lo diría si estuviera vivo.

´´_Entonces debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor´´_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Aquel lugar se encontraba en la inmensa oscuridad, o más bien ella no veía un carajo, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por lo que creía ella, una venda, además de encontrarse atada de pies y manos por una silla.

-Byakugan!- Exclamo ella para ver a través de ella, pero para sorpresa de ella nada ocurrió- BYAKUGAN! – Esta vez lo gritó, la desesperación invadió su ser, lo último que recordaba era aquel dolor insoportable atravesándole la espalda, volvió a exclamar ese jutsu varias veces para activar su kekengai gengai, y aun así seguía a ciegas.

-Por más que lo intentes, no lo activaras- Habló al fin, esta giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había escuchado esa voz – Lo que tapan tus ojos no es una venda, es un sello que impide el paso de chakra a través de tus ojos por lo cual no puedes activar tu Byakugan-

´´_Esa voz´´_

-¿Q-quién eres?- Volvía a formular la última pregunta que había formulado antes de desmayarse- ¿Dónde estoy?!- Esta última ya más bien lo había dicho con un tono de voz demandante.

-Crees que te responderé- Se burlaba a lo que ella frunció el ceño- Eso no sería divertido-

-Si te atreves a dañar a Naruto..!- Amenazaba pero fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila, no me servirá de nada muerto- Contestaba, ella quedó petrificada.

´´_Piensa utilizarlo, ¿Pero por qué me quiere a mí?´´_

Aquel desconocido empezó a alejarse, dedujo que se encontraba en una cueva por que a cada paso se podían oír los ecos de este, se detuvo y volvió a hablar.

-Por fin aparecen- Decía- Es hora de que comience la diversión-

Al terminar ese dolor volvió a inundarla, y sintió que se desmayaría de nuevo.

´´_Definitivamente está utilizando un jutsu en mí…-_pensaba mientras perdía las fuerzas de los pies-… _pero este…-_trataba de descifrar cual era la técnica que había empleado en ella, tal vez la estaban torturando, pero no había requerido alguna información sobre el pergamino, de pronto una idea vino a su mente-…_n-no puede ser… esto es…- _todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Una caravana se encontraba avanzando en medio del desierto, dentro de un escaparate en cual llevaban cuatro ninjas que portaba máscaras de animales, eran los anbus de Konoha, dentro se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la quinta Hokage.

´´_Debo llegar a Suna lo antes posible, ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido_?´´

ººº**Inicio de Flash Backºººº**

-_Shizune , necesito que convoques al equipo 8 , ha surgido un derrumbe en el cañón que conecta el país de la arena con el nuestro-La azabache dio un respingo para mirarla directamente al rostro para mostrar una expresión confundida._

_-¿Se encuentra bien Tsunade-sama?- Interrogó._

_-¡Pero claro! Estoy perfecta, anda, llámalos- Ordenaba algo impaciente, últimamente ocurrían muchos sucesos extraños que no hacían más que debilitar la estabilidad económica y social de cada país._

_-Usted misma los ha mandado en una misión hace como seis horas- Afirmaba, la rubia abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, nuevamente algo extraño sucedía pero ya no muy lejos de la aldea principal._

_-¡QUE DICES!- Exclamó totalmente encolerizada levantando el puño para golpear el escritorio haciéndolo añicos, todo esto fue seguido ante la aterrada mirada de su discípula_

_-Prepara todo para que pueda abandonar la aldea ahora mismo- Decía finalmente apareciendo entre el inmenso humo el cual se había producido por menudo golpe._

_-Tsunade-sama, aun no entiendo la situación-_

_-Esa misión no la he dado yo- Ante tales palabras Shizune quedó estática e intentó replicar._

_-¡Cómo es posible!, yo misma estuve presente en ese momento- _

_-No era yo, dime, ¿Alguna vez he hecho yo tales locuras?- Y antes de que la ojinegra hablara ella la interrumpió- ¡No me contestes Shizune, y prepara todo para el viaje!-_

_Su alumna sólo se limitó a dar un breve ´´Enseguida Tsunade-sama´´._

_**ºººººFin de Flash Backºººººº**_

La caravana se detuvo, llamando la atención de la principal ocupante.

-_Juuho Soushiken_!- Fue todo lo que había escuchado seguido de varios quejidos por parte del grupo que la escoltaba, los estaban aniquilando.

-_Suiton Suijinheki!- _Contratacaban.

El escaparate había caído con la Quinta Hokage dentro, esta inmediatamente salió fuera de este para observan quienes la atacaban, pero su asistente se abalanzó encima de ella para evitar ser alcanzada por los shurikens.

-¡Debemos huir inmediatamente!- Proponía, la ojimiel simplemente la apartó y dio un tremendo golpe al suelo haciendo que todo se tambaleara varios perdieron el equilibrio, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad pudo divisar varios intentando atacarla.

´´_Imposible´´- _Estaba completamente en shock,o eso es lo que creía , no era capaz de moverse ni activar el sello Byakugou-´´_Quienes son estos ninjas y por qué el anbu no los detectó antes ´-_

Algo atravesó su espalda, otra había golpeado sus puntos de chakra y tres espadas le habían atravesado el estómago.

Shizune simplemente observó todo esto con pura impotencia, tampoco era capaz de moverse.

´´_Que es esto, algún tipo de Jutsu debe estar bloqueando nuestros sentidos, no puedo moverme y Tsunade-sama…´´_

Estaba escupiendo sangre, cayó de rodillas y aún no era capaz de activar su sello, sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, una fuerte presión se apoderó de su cuerpo rompiéndole todos y cada uno de sus huesos, habían usado el Doton para aplastarla.

De la nada aparecieron más ninjas quienes estaba escoltando a la Hokage sólo que de una distancia mayor.

-Nos retiramos ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión-Ordenaba uno de los enmascarados- Nuestro plan debe seguir- Realizó un sello con las manos y uno de los atacantes cayó de rodillas, se llevó las manos al estómago: el centro de todo su chakra, un grito ensordecedor envolvió el lugar, esta había caído por completo quedando desmayada.

Intentaron detener a los demás pero estos se refugiaron en los túneles de aquel cañón, los ninjas sensoriales trataron de seguir los rastros pero habían desaparecido, como si nada, como si se hubieran hecho polvo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Reportes-

-Los hemos perdido Sempai- Contestaba uno de los anbus subordinados.

-Supongo que era de esperarse, ni siquiera los vimos venir- Meditaba el capitán.

-Tunade-sama… ha.. muerto-Afirmaba entre sozollos la pelinegra, la habían encontrado luego de horas de búsqueda, con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado, los huesos hecho añicos.

Los presentes quedaron en shock ante lo que Shizune había mencionado, la quinta había muerto.

-Debemos encontrar a los responsables- Ordenaba uno de los de la élite.

-Tenemos a uno de los atacantes, es una Kunoichi de Konoha-

-¿Cómo dices?, ¡eso es imposible!- Replicaba la asistente de Tsunade- ¿De quién se trata?.

-Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata- Finalizaba, Shizune abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

´´_Es imposible, Hinata-San, no puede ser…´´_

_**OK tal vez cortito pero me esforzaré por más XD **_

_**No puedo prometer cuando actualizaré puesto que estoy viajando mucho y con los estudios no me da tanto tiempo para escribir , espero que hayan disfrutado el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Los ama o las ama :v }**_

_**Udia-chan **_


End file.
